Until the Stars Are All Alight
by Starlight Diamonds
Summary: Following the lives of King Eldarion and his sisters as a new threat faces the free peoples of Middle Earth. The Fellowship is to be forged again as hope is rekindled in the hearts of all.
1. Bittersweet

**Until the Stars Are All Alight **

**Summary- Not all evils can be totally defeated. Not all light shall meet dark, nor can either truly be defeated. There is a delicate balance between good and evil. When Saruman ruled at Orthanc, he made a pact with the Orcs and Uruk-Hai. They were to aid the forces of Barad-Dur when the time came to smite the world of Men. But that oath wasn't held fulfilled, as the Ents stormed Orthanc, destroying some but not all of those who had sworn an oath to the Wizard. Now, as King Aragorn slowly fades into shadow with his wife, Queen Arwen, their eldest and only son, Eldarion, takes up the throne. Now all their hopes rest within the strength of this new king. But help shall come from many unlikely places...The Fellowship had begun to be reformed between the races of Middle Earth.**

**Disclaimer: This is based of a site on Avidgamers called Afterfate. The plotline belongs to Crownless and most of these characters, besides Merenwen, whom is my creation, belong to their owners. Do not sue me either for using the world of Tolkien.**

**Special Note: This was on my old account but, thankfully, I deleted it off it and is now posted here. So cheers!**

**Chapter One- Bittersweet**

It had been a thing of glory as the rightful king, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, had taken the throne in the White City, rekindling the hope for peace and a better life. It was a celebration that outlasted all celebrations throughout time and knowledge. The Ring had been destroyed by Frodo Baggins, aided by his faithful and steadfast servant and friend, Samwise Gamgee. The world had been saved and the time to rebuild was at hand. Hope had been stowed upon all and the strength in men seemed to grow with every passing day.

Most of the elves departed for the Undying lands in Valinor. Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond, and Gandalf the White, along with the ringbearer, Frodo Baggins, and his old and weary uncle Bilbo Baggins to sail away with them. Tears were shed between friends as the ship sailed off into the West, where Frodo would no longer bear the weight and pain that the Ring had brought upon him. But the story does not end there. For a new generation was born into the world just before our dear Frodo had gone into the West.

In the morning hours of Spring, Eldarion was born to Aragorn and Arwen, their first and only son to come. His hair was dark, like his mother, though his eyes held a sense of the world around him, as had Aragorns'. And, only two years later, their first of twelve daughters was born.

Her name was Merenwen, and it was while peering into his little sisters' cradle that Eldarion and she bonded. That bond would last them a lifetime of love, life, joy, and sorrow. But enough of that. Let us go into the future, 20 years ahead. For this new chapter in life is about to unfold...

"I'm going to catch you Merenwen!"

"Not if Aduialmîr goes faster!"

Pelennor Fields had forever remained a place of remembrance to the peoples of Minas Tirith, but at that very moment, the forms of two steeds and their riders flew across them. The stallion was a dark brown and the mare an off-white. The riders were no mystery to the Guards of the Citadel, watching the siblings race one another. Eldarion and Merenwen, the eldest in the family, had grown into young adults in this world. Merenwen was nearing her 17th birthday while her bother was already 19 years of age.

Their laughter could be heard across the plains as Merenwen slowed her mare so that her brother could come up alongside her. Both were undoubtedly children of the King Elesser and Queen Undomiel. Each had the looks of both parents. Eldarion was at least as tall as their father, his hair mixed between dark brown and black. His skin was rugged and yet held the fair complexity of his mother. Merenwen looked most, out of her sisters so far, like her mother. Her hair was a deep ebony tone, her skin a fair shade of cream. Though she had her father's storm hued eyes of blue-gray.

"I hope things stay like this forever." Mused Merenwen aloud as she stayed her mare with a hand upon her nose.

"Alas, little sister, nothing can stay forever in peace." Eldarion said, a smile upon his own features. Each were thinking of the countless tales that their father had told them of the mighty battle in the fields, as had the White Lady Eowyn and The Steward Faramir. The slaying of the Mighty Witch-king was by far the best to listen to. As children, they had listened in rapture when Eowyn would visit them as the story kept them in their seats until the very end. Eldarion had once thought that to be a part of such a thing would have bee fantastic. Merenwen had not thought of that to be anything close to exciting. Now, standing upon the field where blood of many was spilt, neither thought that war sounded exciting anymore.

"One can only hope though."

"Hope can't pull us through everything."

"Pish-posh."

Smiles grew across each of their features. Though they knew that one day they'd need to help keep the kingdom of men strong, neither wanted to wreck this moment of happiness and peace. So they stood there- more like sat actually- and watched as the sun peaked up into the sky.

It was on days like these that one would love to reflect on a happy time. The sky seemed to be reflecting the mood of the kingdom, the clouds of gray covering every speck of blue sky from prying eyes. For the King was dying. Each of his children and his wife were by his side, holding their vigil of prayers that his passing would be easy. Tears streaked down most of the daughter's faces, but Merenwen shed no tears. Her heart was weeping but, as if to show that she could be strong, she kept these feeling inside of her, sitting stiffly upon her chair. Eldarion was in a right state as well. Little had any of them slept for the past few nights as they watched their strong father deteriorate.

It was, in those last hours, that complete silence filled the chamber in which they sat. The breathing of the King was labored as each watched and waited. Dawn was soon approaching as the night was chased away by a meek appearance by the sun for but a moment. Gray clouds covered the bright light, shedding the gloom over the kingdom.

Finally, only mere hours after the sun had risen, the great King of the White City passed on to join his fathers. It was then that tears streamed down every single member of the family's faces as Eldarion embraced their frail looking mother. Thus, her brother, Eldarion, was named King.

He was crowned mere days later. Though they were still grieved by the passing of Aragorn, they greeted Eldarion with enthusiasm. It was, during this ceremony, that Merenwen was made his heir, to rule in the stead of himself rather than the Steward alone. She took this duty as one would- with head high and pride running through her veins that Eldarion had chosen she.

Though the darkness had been thought to have passed, each of the daughters watched as their mother started to fade. Her once ebony hair had gone silver, her eyes loosing their light that shone when she was working. It was her wish to be taken to the Golden Wood. And it was there that she passed on, beneath the trees of the wood that had once been her home.

Thus begins this new chapter in the lives of the children of the White City. Evil has woken once more in the world of Middle Earth. For a new threat seeks to cover the world in shadow once more. And it seeks to rule the entire world of Middle Earth.

The Fellowship shall be restored...


	2. Daughter of Kings

**Until the Stars Are All Alight**

**Chapter 2: Daughter of Kings**

**_I got one review last chapter and, even though it wasn't all I hoped for, I loved that I got a review again! Squee! So keep them coming, it makes me happier!_**

Sun filled the air all around the plains of Rohan. A faint breeze blew through, as it always did. Spring was seeping into the air as the cooler months dwindled to a close. A soft sigh escaped rose toned lips of Elowyn from where she sat upon Namari. The Princess of Rohan had decided to escape the confides of Edoras and the Golden all to spend time among the grasses of the plains. Yet, through the blue sky, there could be seen threats of rain clouds upon the horizon.

The 23 year old seemed to not mind this fact though as she let the wind tickle a few strands of gold into her eyes. She had the look that most Rohirrim- blonde hair and light toned skin. Her eyes were a light shade of blue green, a tone she had inherited from her mother.

Yet, from behind her, the young woman could hear the sounds of hoof beats. She swiveled around, ready to face the wrath from guards coming to summon her from her father and, was incredibly surprised to see her elder sister, Alewyn. A smile graced her lips as Elowyn watched her sister approach her.

"Father's been wondering where you went, little sister." She said, brushing a lock of fiery red away from her sea green eyes. Elowyn merely chuckled. Alewyn was older than she by three years- 26 to the 23 that Elowyn was. It was she who looked most like their mother- the red hair and sea green eyes. Elowyn was a mix between the two parents.

"Isn't he always wondering?" Elowyn laughed as she kept Namari at a still standing. "Or was it just my imagination?"

Alewyn frowned slightly. "You know Father only wants what's best for us." She said softly. "I'm sure he doesn't want to loose us too." This struck hard for each sister as they lapsed into silence. It had been almost a year since the death of their mother. It had been an accident...Or so they had come to in the end. The horse had trampled her to death after the barrier had broken from the stables. The stallion had been killed and burned. The queen couldn't be saved.

The time of sorrow had passed and Alewyn was looking forth to becoming Queen soon. It was going to be difficult and slightly trying for everyone if King Elfwine passed the crown down. But it had to happen sometime. It was a scary thought that Elowyn would be almost, in a sense, "loosing" her elder sister.

"I know..." Elowyn gave a soft sigh as the wind blew across once again.

"We'd best get moving if we want to beat this storm and the wrath that might await you in the Golden Hall if we don't hurry." Alewyn added, a grin cracking her features. Without another word, the sisters turned their steeds and sped off in a race of their own.

----

"You're sending me _where_!?"

Elowyn's father had his back turned to his daughters, hand upon the arm of his throne as the news sank into the veins of both. For his news had been of importance. He had been pondering over what to do with his fully grown daughters for many months and had finally asked that she spend time over at the White City.

"You are," he said, sounding a little more frailer and sorrowed ever while he spoke, "Going to spend time in Minas Tirith. It will be good to get you out of Rohan for a while, away from the Golden Hall."

"But I don't want to leave!" Elowyn protested, crossing her arm across her chest. She could feel anger growing inside of her. Why hadn't he spoken with her about this choice? She couldn't leave, not unless Alewyn was going with her! Rarely had they been separated throughout their lives.

"Elowyn," It was not their father who spoke, but Alewyn. "If father believes it best...Maybe you should try it out. I am sure that it would be good for you to get out of the city, just for a while."

"I can't _believe_ you're taking his side!" Anger fueling her actions, Elowyn turned on her heel, storming out of the room. She knew she was acting childish and that she should have stayed. But she wasn't going to be sent away without anyone asking her first! She didn't know where she was walking, nor did she care. It was, in this rage that she found herself in the stables where Namari was kept. It didn't take long to find her golden toned mare.

Her fingers intertwined through her mane as fresh tears welled into her eyes. "Why can't they treat me like I'm 23, rather than some headstrong 16 year old?" she whispered into the neck of her mare, burying her face into the smell of her coat. It smelled of fresh air and hay, mingling together as one. "I wish I could be free of this cage."

"I thought I'd find you here." Seeming to have followed her, Alewyn entered into the stables, watching her younger sister for long moments before she spoke again. "Elowyn, if it brings you any consolation, I wish it was I who was being sent away. It would be a grand adventure, to go to see Minas Tirith."

"I'm not you though."

"Do not worry Elowyn." Alewyn placed a hand upon her sister's shoulder. "we are Daughter's of Kings. We will not be like the caged bird who never enjoys flight." Elowyn had moved her face away from Namari, allowing Alewyn to brush away some of her tears. "Go. Enjoy yourself. I promise to send letters as often as I can or I shall visit you."

"Promise?"

"I swear it."

----

The day for departure came sooner than Elowyn would have wanted. Her things were packed and a host of others who were to ride to the White City were going to accompany her. Yes, there was one whom Elowyn wished were staying. The Captain of Rohan was riding within their company.

Striker was his name, though he didn't tell of his real name. He was stocky and tall, very able to fight. His hair was a dark sandy tone, though his eyes were a chilling blue. They always sent a shiver down the Princess of Rohan's spine.

"Take care of yourself, sister." Alewyn had come to see her off, seeming shorter on foot than Elowyn, who had already mounted Namari. "I will write you as soon as I can."

"I swear to try to write too." Elowyn said softly. Reaching down, the sisters' clasped hands for a moment. The King watched from where he stood, wishing he hadn't had to send his little girl away. But one had to do what one had to do. She needed to get away from Rohan, just for a year or so. Maybe less.

"May your journey be swift and danger free."

With the sun's rays peaking above the horizon, the company set off. From the topmost step on the steps to the Golden Hall, Alewyn and the King watched as Elowyn departed. Prayers were sent for her safety and, for a brief moment, Alewyn almost ran after her. But, holding her ground, she turned away.

_Stay safe, my dearest Elowyn._ She thought, stealing one last glance before, patting her father on his arm, she entered into the Golden Hall. The day wasn't to be wasted- there were things to do. But, inside, she could feel the knowing feeling of loneliness.

-----

Push that purple button near the bottom...go on, try it!


	3. Iffy

**Until the Stars Are All Alight **

**Notes: Haldir's Heart and Soul- I did try getting anonymous reviews once but it just didn't work out so well. But I'll give that a shot. Thanks for giving me that hint...and thanks for reviewing, again!**

**Chapter 3: Iffy**

It had been a hard ride to the White City. They had followed a path that had been formed out before hand and, all in all, it was smooth. But hard. Elowyn didn't wish to see the Plains of Rohan escape from her line of sight, but kept going with the rest of the party. Her blue-green eyes were averted for most of the ride, ignoring the Captain Striker's gaze. He scared her. Really.

It wasn't until the sounds of others watching something ahead that made her look up. Her jaw dropped. The White City was ahead of them. It looked, as if it were carved into the mountain that was behind the grand city of men. The sun's first light caught in a glimmer of white. It was magnificent. Though it wasn't the only thing that had caught their attention. A ride was closing in fast upon the party. They could not get a real good look at who it was for a few moments- the race of men were not as gifted with far sight as the race of elves. Though it was, as the rider drew closer, that they saw who it was.

Saddled upon a steed of pure white was a female. A navy cloaked billowed around her while she rode towards them. Her skin was a fair shade of pale while a mane of ebony toned hair flowed a ways past her shoulders. Her eyes of blue seemed to watch Elowyn as she slowed her pace.

"Greetings." She said, speaking in a soft and yet audible tone. "I am Merenwen, daughter to Aragorn, sister of the King." Her lips of rose were turned down slightly, though she did not look unhappy. "I was sent to greet you and to escort the party into the gates of Minas Anor."

"Hail princess Merenwen." Spoke a guard from the back. "Thank you for your curtsey. We are all wearied from our journey from the Golden hall to the grand city of Men."

"Then follow me, for warm beds and a nice meal await the weary." She said with a light laugh. She turned her steed and, whispering words in elvish, she lead the way back from hence she had come from.

-----

She was not happy with Eldarion at that present time. Merenwen hadn't asked to become some sort of escort for this princess from Rohan. She had wanted to do all she did when she wanted. But she was eldest, and being the eldest sister came with responsibility that she needed to take- through good and bad.

They came upon the gates of Minas Tirith in only a half an hour. It normally took twice as quick, but Merenwen had slowed so the group wouldn't tire their horses even more so. The folk of Rohan took care of their steeds, though long journeys made all horses tired. Even the very best from Rohan.

The gates opened slowly, letting them inside the city. Her brother was there, ready to greet the guests to the White City. Their eyes met- storm blue again deep blue- though Merenwen broke the contact, showing that she was a bit angry with him. He knew why. Swiftly, she dismounted from Anduialmir, glad to be back within the city walls. Her cloak hem swept along the city streets as she patted the mare's nose.

"Welcome, my friends from Rohan, to Minas Tirith." Eldarion was speaking as the Princess from Rohan dismounted from her own golden steed. "We are most pleased that you have come to stay with us for the time being, Lady Elowyn."

"I send thanks from my father for letting me stay." Elowyn spoke, inclining her head to both the King and, surprisingly enough, to Merenwen herself. "I am glad to be within the walls of the wonderful city." It was slightly odd for a woman of her statue to be dressed in riding clothing- though Merenwen did borrow the riding gown that her mother had worn many times before while riding. Yet, the two princesses were contrasts to one another in many ways. Her hair was like a river of gold, flowing almost to her waist. Yet, her eyes held flecks of blue and green.

"Come," Eldarion broke the silence that had stood for a few moments, making Merenwen break from her trance. "Let me show you to your quarters."

-----

Elowyn couldn't stop goggling at the sight the grand city was. The walls were purest of white, like the outside had suggested, shining a bit when the sunlight hit them. It was of great contrast to the Golden Hall, which was made from wood, standing atop a small hill. It was all so grand...But there were so many tiers to climb in order to reach her quarters.

Now, standing atop the tallest tier, she watched the city come to life. She didn't feel like resting much anymore, for there was too much to see. She couldn't stop drinking in the sights that were all around her.

High noon was upon the city and, abandoning where she had stood for quite a while, drinking in the sights, Elowyn chose to wander around a bit. Her feet moved across the marble of the topmost tier, walking away towards a few of the buildings. That's when it caught her eye.

What as it? The White Tree, settled in the middle of the courtyard up there, settled in all its glory. It was marvelous. Elowyn stopped her trek as she started towards the tree that had forever been a part of the line of kings, showing how their kingdom fared. Gingerly, she reached out to touch the bark...

"What are you doing?" The voice startled Elowyn as she flinched her hand back, turning around. There, decked in a gown of violet, stood Merenwen. Her blue eyes were narrowed slightly, watching the Rohirric Princess for a few moments.

"I was looking at the White Tree." Elowyn said smoothly, "Is that a crime?"

"No," Merenwen matched her tone as both paired of eyes from each seemed to watch one another, "I was just surprised to still see you up here."

"Just trying to find something to do, for now."

"Be careful around the tree." Turning on her heel, Merenwen walked away. It was no wonder she hadn't heard her come up. The Princess of Gondor walked with little sound. Wondering why she had been so icy, Elowyn turned on her own heel, intending on looking through some of the buildings.

-----

She had gone and touched the White Tree! Merenwen didn't know why she was so angry at something so trivial, but it was anger she was feeling. Who did this Elowyn think she was, going off and touching the tree that had been there since her father had replanted it after the War?

Having turned the corner, away from the Princess, she waited until Elowyn had left before going to see it. The tree had always been there and was something beautiful. Merenwen loved to sit by the tree and, every now and then, she would let her fingers go up against the bark. She remembered when she had first been told of the tree and the story behind it. How it would always be there as long as Gondor had a king at the throne, keeping the people safe.

A small tear blinked down her pale cheek as, closing her eyes, her forehead rested against the bark for a few moments. How she missed both Ammie and Addie.

Unknown to her, the Princess from Rohan, having wanted one last peek, caught this brief breaking of the Gondorian Princess. But, in silence, she had swiftly made her leave.

-----

_Ammie: Mama_

_Addie: Papa_


	4. Fading Evenstar

**Until the Stars Are All Alight**

**Notes: Ahaha, I'm still getting good reviews basically, and I love the input thus far! Though this is to answer a question so here it goes:**

_**Yes, this is an AU fiction, pretty much. I mean, this is a storyline that is made from my head, which would mean that I do use some stuff from the books and movies, but a lot of it just comes to me.**_

**But enough from me, I know you folks wanna read the actual story!**

**Chapter 4: A Fading Evenstar**

Dust fell over the lands of Middle Earth. With the last bits of golden sunlight sinking across the earth as shadows formed beneath buildings and people as they made their ways through streets or roads, a single star seemed to rise above and into the twilight sky. A single tear fell down the smooth and light toned cheek of Merenwen as she watched the star and sun, so much in contrast and similarity.

How long had she been atop the high place where the tree sat? Even Merenwen didn't know. After shooing Elowyn away, the Princess had stood there for a while before moving to sitting with a book. And now, as the last bits of light fell over the city, she watched.

Ebony locks blew in the wind that brushed across the fields where the Great Battle that Mordor had brought upon the White City had been fought. The tales that her father had told them of this battle had once brought both fear and joy into her heart. But now, only sorrow remained. Something was going to happen...she could feel it inside of her soul. Just as she had felt the last breaths of her parents.

-----

"Do you not wish to come and garden with us mother?" Merenwen stood, framing herself in the doorway of the room that her mother, the once strong Arwen Undomiel, had hidden herself within. A veil covered her pale face while silver strands weaved through the ebony tones of her hair. Her eyes that had once been filled with laughter and light now looks gaunt and full of an unexpressed sorrow that Merenwen couldn't comprehend.

"Not today." It was the same answer as the day before and the day before that. It had been almost a week since the passing of her father, King Elessar, the greatest of kings since the time of Isildur, or so Merenwen liked to think. They had been there, standing outside of the tomb that was to become the resting place of their father. And Arwen had stayed by his side until the very end.

"You must come and see though!" Merenwen said, forcing cheer into her tone. "The roses are starting to bloom, The garden smells so wonderful, you must come see it mother!" But she knew it was no use. The Evenstar had already started to fade; there was no stopping what had begun.

"I cannot, dear 'Wen." Her mother watched Merenwen, knowing that her eldest was trying to bring her back into life once more but to no avail. "My time is ending here..."

"Do not speak of such things!" Merenwen moved forth, silencing her mother as she knelt before the chair in which the Queen sat, placing a hand to her mother's lips. "You must come back into the sunlight again, feel the breeze upon your cheeks! You cannot leave us here..." Her voice broke though she told herself that she would not and could not cry.

"My dearest Merenwen, you cannot stop things from going where they need to be this time." Arwen said softly, pulling her daughter into an embrace as she stroked the top of her raven toned hair. "You will live, even when I pass on. And all shall be well." Her voice was...Soothing to Merenwen.

"Eldarion has a strong rule. You must promise me, though, to look out for your sisters and him, for even he needs help when standing sometimes." Arwen continued as she held her daughter close. "You will live on and it will be through you and your siblings that the world will be helped to heal more from the sorrow brought upon it by the War." Her voice remained steady, though Merenwen could feel her heart breaking as her mother spoke.

"I promise..." Merenwen's voice came out barely louder than a whisper as a tear fell down one of her cheeks. The sense of sorrow finally washed over her body as she stepped away from her mother. Her mother would never hear the gulls calling her to the seas, nor could she pass on and live in a land of eternal bliss. She knew now the extent of the sacrifice her mother had made.

Mere months later, the great Queen Undomiel fled to the cover of the Golden Wood. All of her sisters stood before the gates of the White City. Merenwen stood firm beside Eldarion's side, knowing they both needed to rely on each other. They were the eldest in the family, and the weight was being passed onto their shoulders to watch over the family while they watched their mother, the weary Queen, ready herself for the last journey.

"Stay strong, my dear children, for you too shall see joy, even when all else seems to fade." She had mounted upon her steed- a great white mare that was bred from one of her own that had been ridden in the journeying she had made in younger days.

Though, as she started off, she paused. From a pocket within the fold of her riding outfit, she drew out a handkerchief. She turned back and, gingerly, she handed it down to Eldarion. Without a word as to what was within the cloth, she rode off, crossing the fields before she seemed to vanish into the woods around the borders before the city.

His fingers shaking slightly, Eldarion opened the cloth with the eyes of each sister upon him. It was the Evenstar. Tears welled within the eyes of each, even if they wished not to cry. It was the gem given to their father, a sign that their mother would stay with him until the end of their days. But the light had faded from the jewel, though Eldarion held it to his chest, watching to where their mother had vanished to.

-----

"Merenwen?"

The voice of her brother brought Merenwen from her thoughts as, hastily, she wiped away a few strands of tears that had fallen down her cheeks. "Yes?"

"I've been looking for you." Her brother still wore the gem upon his breast while none thought he was looking. Tonight, he donned the once bright Evenstar, though he seemed sadder than he usually was when he wore the priceless heirloom. "I bring tidings of ill news, dear sister."

"Ill news?"

"I'm afraid that darkness might fall upon our world like it had once done during the Great War...I'm afraid I might have to leave my home."

------

**You know I love reviews! Be sure to review so I keep updating!**


	5. News and Past Times

**Until the Stars Are All Alight**

**Chapter 5: News and Past Times**

**Hurray! Thanks once again for the reviews, they always make my day feel better coughs Being sick isn't fun, which is why it took a bit longer to update this. So, please, enjoy this chapter!**

------

"Why do you speak of such things?" Merenwen felt faint as she watched her brother's eyes, knowing that she needed to see what was within the heart of her dear brother. All she could see was confusion and sorrow.

He stood there for long moments, as if trying to form an answer together that would make sense. Then, his eyes met hers as he spoke. "A messenger came with ill news today. Do you remember when father would tell us of Sarumon and his tower at Orthanc?" She didn't answer, but nodded in response. He continued onwards. "Sarumon bred many Uruk-hai there to fulfill his dark purposes. But there was something that we had not known until now. Sarumon placed a curse upon these Uruk-hai to live until their bodies deteriorated into the earth. But they didn't get the chance to do what they were supposed to do. They were found...And they still live."

Merenwen caught her breath as she watched her brother. "Are you...sure?" she asked, her tone faint. She couldn't believe...No, she would not believe. Silence settled between the siblings for many long moments as Eldarion avoided his sisters' gaze.

"Yes." His words sounded forced and deliberately slowed. "I am positive..." Their peace that had been forged not so very long ago seemed to be already falling apart in the eyes of Merenwen.

Too emotion-ridden to speak, she leaned against the White Tree, taking paces backwards. Her head resting against the back of it, she seemed to be lost in thought. Her eyes shut tightly, she stayed silent for many long moments before she dared to even breathe. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I fear that I must do as father did- only I shan't be gone as long. I will call for council first and do whatever the council rules. I will lead a small party to try and stop these undead armies."

Merenwen said nothing in reply, digesting this information through her system. The King was going to leave his throne...Her brother would need to go off into danger with the peoples of all races. And she was afraid.

"But Gondor needs a king!" she said, her tone sounding slightly panicked. "How can you leave our people when we need you here? When _I_ need you!" Yes, she sounded selfish and she hated sounding this way. She felt like she was 5 again and Eldarion had taken her favorite doll to play with without asking her first. Eldarion did not answer, for they both had heard soft footfalls.

Elowyn, red faced and looking rather embarrassed was making her way up towards the two. "I am sorry to bother you, but I heard a little bit of what you were saying." She said, her tone softer as she looked between the brother and sister. "But I wish to say that you will have the support of Rohan if you must go off."

In that moment that the Princess from Rohan had spoken those words, Merenwen felt a surge of gratitude towards her. Yet, it was for but a moment. She didn't know why she felt like this towards the Princess, but all she could feel was a slight contempt towards her. It was probably because she hadn't wanted to go out and greet people she hardly knew. Again, she felt childish in these feelings.

Eldarion looked towards the Lady of Rohan before a faint smile flashed across his features. "Thank you, Lady Elowyn." His bowed his head slightly. Seeming relieved that she wasn't in some sort of trouble, the Rohirric Princess bowed her own head in return- to each of them.

"I must bid you goodnight, dear sister." Eldarion had switched into the tongue of their mother and of most elves. "I shall see you in the morn. And I shall be sure to let you know when the council will meet." He turned and started to stride away.

"May your dreams be that of peace and not of impending doom that we still know not if it shall come." She answered in return. Her tone was soft, but she knew he had heard her speak. He had faltered, as if to look back, but he only kept moving. Bowing her head, Merenwen let silence lapsed between the phrases that had vanished into the thick night air.

Though her silence didn't last for long as she heard Elowyn speaking, bringing the Princess out from her trance. "I hope that this doesn't seem to be bothersome Lady Merenwen." She said, watching the Gondorian Princess with her blue-green eyes. "But I was wondering if you could show me the gardens...I know it's late and if you don't wish to than I can see them some other time." Her last part of the sentence seemed to have been rushed out, her cheeks still tinged pink.

And for the first time since Elowyn had arrived, Merenwen smiled towards her. "I was thinking about going there myself...I think I could use the company." Her smile stayed, though it was a faint one. But Elowyn took this as a sign of something other than politeness. It was a smile of gratitude.

"Great!" Her voice came out in an enthusiastic tone, a smile lighting up her own features. "Please, do lead the way." Motioning with her hand, Merenwen started off as Elowyn followed behind her.

The path to the garden was not far from the courtyard of stone. They walked in silence, though Merenwen could hear the excitement of Elowyn from her breathing. Merenwen had been so cold towards the Princess from Rohan. She didn't know that being accepted had been the key to forming a small alliance.

The scent of roses greeted her nose as Merenwen took in a great breath. Elowyn had seemingly kept going from where the Gondorian Princess had stopped, stooping down to look at the plants.

"Do you have a garden in Edoras, Lady Elowyn?" Merenwen asked as she came to where the Rohirric Princess had stooped. Almost sadly, Elowyn shook her head.

"Nay, we do not. Very few flowers survive the harsh environment of Rohan, so few survive. Only those who are strong make it through the seasons." She said and, as if to see her home once again, closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath of her own.

Silence came between the two as each was absorbed into their own thoughts. Finally, Elowyn spoke, in a soft tone that reached Merenwen's ears.

"Did your mother have the gift of foresight?" she asked in a soft tone, not meeting her gaze. "Do you see what is to come of our world?" She sounded frightened.

"I do not know if my mother held the gift." Merenwen answered simply. "My great-grandmother had the gift as did my grandfather. It may or may not be within my blood." And this was true. For she had seen small blips of things when she had been younger. Like Eldarion when he broke his arm while riding.

"I hope this isn't too personal," Elowyn began and Merenwen looked down at her. "But, why are you not married? You are eldest, and it would seem that you would be married off by now. My sister and I are growing close to the time when our father will match us up with others."

"I am not married because I willed not to wed." she said in a soft voice. Bowing her head, she spoke in a soft tone. "When I was 17, I went away for a few weeks. My father and brother were with me and it was a wonderful time. We spent those weeks in Ithilien. But our time was cut short. Two of my sisters had been caught ill and we had to come home. We arrived too late to save them." Her eyes glistened softly, but she did not cry over this memory. "My others sisters, besides myself and the youngest, Estel, married. Most of them live in Ithilien, though I'm sure you've heard of Lady Laurina and Lady Wilwarin, for each married into men from Rohan."

Elowyn stayed silent, unsure of how she was to reply to this. Finally, she spoke again. "What were their names?" she asked, matching Merenwen's tone.

"Harma and Silme." Merenwen brushed her hand against her eyes. "The hour is late. I hope you do not mind, but I wish to turn in." She turned, seeing the swift nod from the Rohirric Princess.

Walking back towards the entrance to the Guest Hall, Merenwen bade the Princess goodnight. Slinking into her own room, she drew the shades away from the windows. There was no sun, but the moon shone brightly in the sky. Watching the stars for a few long moments, she closed her eyes.

_I wish for peace._

Shaking her head, she donned her night clothing and, feeling that she had started to make friends with the Princess from Rohan, she fell into sleep.

-----

**Well, didja like? be sure to review, for it makes me update faster I also like to hear feedback on what you like or dislike so I can tweak it a bit, where needed.**


	6. Chapter Six

**Until the Stars Are All Alight**

Chapter 6: New Faces 

**Notes: Sorry it's taken so long. had killed my computer. But, thanks to Amanda, this story is being posted. So it won't be "me" posting them up but my lovely friend Worship her!**

The word that the King of Gondor had called for council went to the far ends of Middle Earth- even to the Shire! Though the city was bustling to and fro, trying to get everything ready for those who would come on behalf of their race or civilization. Elowyn would be there to help represent Rohan while those of elves, men, and hobbits alike would be placed together. Excitement and wariness was filling the halls of Minas Tirith.

Months were passing by, as time seemed to go either too slow or too fast. Merenwen had fallen into a regular pattern that helped her cope with time. She had started teaching Elowyn different names and uses for the plants in the garden while, in turn, Elowyn had started to help Merenwen with skills from a different area.

The clash of metal could always be heard from the courtyard nearly every morning as two unlikely people matched sword against sword. Finally, the sword dropping from her sweaty hands, Merenwen lifted her hands up in surrender to Elowyn, who had once again bested the Princess from Gondor.

"Better then last time." Elowyn said as, getting out of her battle stance, she moved to the side, sheathing her sword. Like most women from Rohan, the Princess, as well as her sister, had been trained in the art of fighting, gaining Shield maiden as another title. "You need to work on your form a bit more though." Blowing a puff of air up at her forehead, she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Easy for you to say." Since they had started a little over two weeks ago, Merenwen hadn't always been the happiest at the end of the lessons. Her arms were sore and her fingers had started to gain some blisters from the grip on her sword mixed in with her hands getting rather sweaty when she worked the sword.

"You'll get better at it in time." Elowyn said with a laugh, grabbing the sword Merenwen had dropped. "It took me a long time to get good too." She added, trying to make her feel slightly better. Merenwen didn't supply her friend with an answer.

Over the past few weeks, the two Princesses had started to form what was a shaky friendship. Merenwen had mentally agreed that she had been childish to begin with and, setting that aside, the friendship had grown.

"I suppose we're finished for today then." Elowyn continued on in a chipper tone. "I'm off for the Library. Care to join me?" Merenwen had introduced Elowyn to the library as well and the Rohan Princess had enjoyed looking over maps and learning more than she had about the history of Rohan from the Gondorian point of view.

"No." Merenwen said slowly. "I think I will go riding instead." Inclining her head, a soft smile played across her lips. "I shall see you later." Turning, she headed off towards the stables while Elowyn went in the opposite direction.

It was, through riding, that Merenwen really felt free from life itself. Stopping by her Quarters, the gown she had worn for swordplay was thrown aside as a riding gown was donned in its stead. Braiding her hair back, she turned to leave. But, stopping, she turned her head to an object sitting upon her dresser. It had been many years since she had taken a gift with her riding, but her brother's voice echoed in her mind. Slipping on her riding gloves, her fingers clasped the handle of a sleek sword.

Hadhafang was the name of the sword that had been passed down from her great-grandmother, to her mother, and then to her. Merenwen had cherished this sword, but, since she did not know how to use it properly, had never used it. Now was as good a time as any to start. Elowyn's sword lessons would come in handy and, with the sword, she might feel more at ease with everything.

The stables were busy as usual but, with the help of a small stable boy, Merenwen was soon off. Trotting through the streets that buzzed with gossip and words that could scarcely be heard, the journey from the stables to the gates took quite longer than Merenwen liked. Some stopped to speak with her and, being polite, Merenwen exchanged a few words when all she wished was to fly free across the plains.

After what had seemed forever and a day, the Princess was finally free from the walls of the city. "Ride!" she cried to Aduialmîr as the white mare flew across the plains. The feeling of the wind rushing through her hair was exhilarating and the smells of the plains caught her attention. Laughter escaped her lips as, cantering in a small circle, her mare snorted before she directed her towards the river.

Slowing her pace, Merenwen hopped off, patting the side of Aduialmîr's mane. Kneeling down, she glanced into the waters of the river. She had come down through the fields and to the riverside many times before with her brother and with her father, when he had been alive. How he had laughed when Merenwen asked questions about the river or other random ideas that popped into her head. Blinking, she glanced up and then back down into the waters. For a moment, she had almost thought her father's face had been there. But now, all that remained was the river rocks along the shore.

Standing, she brushed a gloved hand along the flank of her mare, sighing. Glancing back to the city, she knew that she could not tarry. Hopping back upon her steed, she started to go but, stopping a moment, she turned back. No, she deserved this time outdoors. Coming to a conclusion, she made for a shallow part of the river where she could cross.

Flying across to the other side, she breathed a sigh of relief before she kept moving. She had been through parts of the wood over here when she had been younger. But the scent of pine still smelled the same and the all trees were a comfort to her.

Slowing again, she took in another deep breath. Everything felt better when she got outdoors. It was in nature she could really think. It was in her blood to hold nature in her heart, for her father had lived a life as a Ranger for many years while her mother had lived in the beauty of Rivendell.

The silence did not last long as, snorting, Aduialmîr backed up a few paces. Her ears were plastered to her skull while, whinnying, she reared up a little bit. Merenwen clung to her neck while she did this, her heart beating a little faster.

"What is wrong, my friend? Hush!" She said, trying to soothe the mare to no avail. Knowing it could be dangerous to be upon her when she was like this, she dismounted before she tried again, stroking her nose and muttering soft words. But moments after she had dismounted, a sound caused a chill to run up her spine.

A growling sound mixed in with snarls was coming. How had she not heard it? Stricken with fear, she tried to mount again. Yet, Aduialmîr had seemed to have enough. Neighing, she turned, causing Merenwen to loose grip, falling onto the ground. Her mare was gone, galloping off into the trees.

"No!" she cried and, turning, she saw what she had heard. A Warg, full grown and foaming at the mouth. Her hands shook as she scooted back, having not gotten up as of yet. "N-nice Warg!" she said, knowing that she was in danger, whether she liked it or not. "St-stay away, now." It snapped in response, licking its chops.

_Why didn't I go back?_ She thought, still trying to move away. But a tree stump hit her back and, realizing she had scooted as far back as she could, the same feeling of fear engulfed her senses. But there was hope. She saw that the Warg was sniffing the air again. She could at least get up and start running.

Counting to three in her head, she placed her hands on the ground. Vaulting up, she turned and ran as fast as her legs could take her into a grove of trees. The Warg, having not been so immersed in the scent it had been smelling, snarled and took off after her.

Branches off saplings lashed at her and, though she had had covered her face with her arms from their assault, she could still feel the stings they left. She was already tired, not used to running as fast as she was, but she couldn't stop. She'd be dead if she did. The grove ended a hundred feet up. Still running, she veered to the left and then backtracked before she ran out the side, in hopes of getting the beast confused.

Bursting from the grove, she felt the weak sunlight hit her face. The sounds of the river were near- she was close to the fields again. Her heart leapt and she felt a sense of pride that she had been able to get out of this mess. Well, she did feel proud, up until the point she realized that she could still hear the beast behind her.

Had she been paying close enough attention when she started running again, the Princess would have seen a rather large rock in the path that she was running towards. Yet, her mind was elsewhere and, not seeing it, her foot hit the rock. Her body tumbled over it and, crying out, she managed to get a nice pain in the head.

_So, this is how I'm to die? Beside the river and because my own two feet were too clumsy?_ She thought, closing her eyes as she heard the triumphant growl of the beast. But the killing blow did not come, nor did the pain that would have shot through her bones as teeth connected with her legs.

Instead, she heard horses and voices and the swishing of arrows as they soared through the air. She dared not breathe, nor did she look until she heard them come towards her. She must have looked odd, lying by the river, sprawled out from her fall.

"Are you alright, my lady?" The voice was low and deep. A voice that belonged to a male. Groaning, she sat up, rubbing a hand against her head. The rocks that were near the river had given her a few pains and probably bruises.

"Yes, I believe I'm alright." She managed to say. She looked up over at them before her mouth about fell open. A company of elves! They must have been coming to the council!

She opened her mouth to speak again when she was cut off by the sounds of others approaching. "Princess Merenwen? Princess Merenwen!" A knot of riders had made their way across the fields and Merenwen was surprised to see that her brother was with them. They all looked worried.

"Merenwen!" Eldarion had hopped off his horse as soon as they had reached the other side of the river, splashing through a small puddle to get to her. His hands gripped her elbows, helping her to her feet. "What happened? Aduialmîr came across the fields but you were gone."

"Little bit of trouble with a Warg." She said, blinking as she tried to kill her headache. "But I was saved after I tripped." She said, feeling heat creep into her cheeks.

"Ah! My lords, I thank you for your rescue of my younger sister." Eldarion smiled as the leader dismounted. "I am King Eldarion, keeper of the White Tower. Might I ask who you are?"

"Prince Glorthoron of Mirkwood." He stood tall, his features stern and chilled. His eyes were dark blue while his hair was like the golden rays of sunlight. "Our company is making way to the city for council. I hope we are not too late, my lord."

"Not late at all!" Her brother seemed pleased that the group had come from Mirkwood. "Would you care to join us back to the city?"

"It would be an honor, my lord." Glorthoron mounted his horse, speaking in elvish to those who did not know the tongue of men well enough to follow the conversation.

With help from her brother, Merenwen was helped up onto his horse. He settled behind her and, leading the company, they made their way back to the city.


End file.
